Waniliowa rozpusta
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Murasakibara x Kuroko, krótki shot


div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #274e13;"WANILIOWA ROZPUSTA NR 1 /span/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Kuroko nie był egoistą, przewrażliwionym na punkcie swoich rzeczy lub własnej osoby./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Nie przeszkadzało mu, podkradanie jego lunchu przez Haizakiego albo Aomine, któremu dawał także – czasem – odpisać od siebie zadania domowe./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Starał się ignorować Midorimę, gdy ten „pożyczał" od niego jakieś rzeczy, wyrywając mu je w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, tłumacząc się, że jest to jego szczęśliwy przedmiot, związany z osobą o grupie krwi A. Co prawda, Kuroko, coraz mniej rozumiał te całe horoskopy, ale naprawdę, naprawdę się tym nie przejmował./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Ze wzruszeniem ramion przyjmował do wiadomości fakt, że Momoi, raz jeszcze, wykradła mu z szafki bluzę Teikou albo strój koszykarski, pod pretekstem menadżerskich obowiązków. Kuroko, nie komentował tego, że pranie jego przepoconych ubrań, nie leży raczej w jej obowiązkach./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Jedynie westchnąwszy, omijał Kise, kiedy temu, włączał się tryb prześladowcy albo przytulanki. Akceptował te jego małe obsesje do pewnego stopnia i nie rzucał zbyt kąśliwych uwag, jeśli nie został nadmiernie zirytowany. Co prawda, największym problemem była kuriozalna zazdrość o Aomine i podania, które przeważnie to do swojego partnera kierował./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Prawdziwym wyzwaniem, stanowiły egocentryczne prośby Akashiego, o pożyczenie których z jego książek, ręcznika, butelki z wodą, niezapowiedziane partyjki gry w Shougi, których zasad kompletnie nie potrafił wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Te i wiele innych, ale sądził, że jest to jakiś sposób kapitana, na zbliżenie się i poznania go bliżej./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Istniało jednakże coś, czego nie był w stanie odpuścić, wybaczyć, czy też zignorować. I miało to miejsce właśnie teraz. Tetsuya, ubrany jeszcze w mundurek, na który zarzucił czystą, wypraną bluzę z nadrukiem Teikou, którą przed chwilą oddała mu Momoi, stał przy wyjściu z sali gimnastycznej. /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Wpatrywał się niepewnie w swojego kolegę, nie słuchając Daikiego, szturchającego go po ramieniu i namawiającego na szybką grę przeciwko Kise. Obydwoje wrócili przed chwilą ze sklepu po napoje, korzystając z przerwy pomiędzy końcem lekcji a popołudniowym treningiem./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Kuroko wyszedł tylko na chwilę. Na chwilę, by porozmawiać na osobności z menadżerką./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Murasakibara-kun? - zapytał, czy zawołał, sam nie wiedział, jak nazwać swoją reakcję. Podszedł do Atsushiego, stojącego na środku parkietu, w jednej ręce trzymającego piłkę, w drugiej plastikowe opakowanie z jego piciem./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Kuro-chin – odpowiedział, zapewne myśląc, że jest to jakiś rodzaj przywitania się z nim./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Murasakibara-kun, proszę cię, oddaj, to moje – poinformował go ze swoim obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale w środku walczył zarówno ze zdziwieniem, zniecierpliwieniem, jak i oczekiwaniem./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Nie chcę – padły niechybne słowa, dość często wypowiadane przez środkowego Teikou. Zanim Kuroko, zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, Atsushi, włożył białą słomkę do ust i upił pierwszy łyk zimnego napoju. - Waniliowy? Znowu, Kuro-chin? - powiedział jakby z rozczarowaniem./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" No tak, to nie był pierwszy taki wypadek. Za każdym razem, kiedy udało mu się przemycić swojego ulubionego szejka waniliowego na teren sali gimnastycznej tak, by kapitan tego nie zauważył, Murasakibara, nie dawał mu możliwość choćby poczuć nutę waniliowego smaku na końcu języka. A tak ryzykował, wnosząc to do środka w tajemnicy przed Akashim!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Znowu – warknął, ale wcale nie zabrzmiało tak ostro, jakby sobie tego życzył. Cóż, zabrzmiało tak obojętnie i nijak, jak wszystkie jego słowa. - I znowu proszę cię, byś mi go oddał. - I jak zawsze w takich momentach, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Aomine, rozgrywał z Kise kolejny, zażarty pojedynek, który wygrywał z zatrważającą przewagą. Midorima, skupiał się na swoich perfekcyjnych rzutach, nie zwracając uwagi na żadnego z nich. Podświadomie cieszył się, że nie było z nimi kapitana, bo z pewnością oberwałoby mu się za picie niezdrowych, pustych kalorii, w dodatku zimnych, podczas okresu przeziębień!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" W ostatecznym rozrachunku, był skazany na łaskę i niełaskę Murasakibary, który pochłonął już co najmniej połowę jego napoju. Kuroko odpiął marynarkę i położył ją na parkiecie wraz z bluzą. Żenujące. To co zamierzał zrobił, było po prostu żenujące, a chłopak wyraźnie na to czekał, wpatrując się w niego z góry./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Murasakibara-kun... - zaczął raz jeszcze./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Nie./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Z niewidocznym dla innych grymasem na ustach, Kuroko, podskoczył po raz pierwszy – bez większych rezultatów, niestety. Czy Murasakibara się tego spodziewał, czy też nie, nie miało to w sumie znaczenia, bo Tetsuya i tak, był zaledwie zdolny musnąć dłoń, trzymającą kubek. Początkowe oznaki zakłopotania, zaczynały już ogarniać widmowego gracza./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Murasakibara-kun, to niegrzeczne tak przywłaszczać sobie cudze rzeczy./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - E? Ale przecież innym pozwalasz – stwierdził, udając nadąsanie./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwalał innym, na taką bezkarną kradzież – odpowiedział, ponownie starając się dosięgnąć napoju./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - A dzisiejszy obiad? - przypomniał mu, a Kuroko, mimowolnie skarcił się w duchu. No tak, oddał połowę swojego jedzenia Aomine, bo ten znowu zapomniał pieniędzy z domu./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - To co innego, Murasakibara-kun./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Nieprawda! - oburzył się, upijając kolejny, duży łyk z plastikowego opakowania./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Rany, znowu poszło o koszykówkę? - wtrącił się Daiki, podchodząc do nich, równocześnie kozłując piłką. Nietęga mina Kise, była więcej, niż odpowiedzią do kogo ponownie należało zwycięstwo. Na szczęście – a może właśnie nieszczęście – chłopak kompletnie o tym zapomniał, uwieszając się na Kuroko./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Kise-kun, puść mnie. Nie jestem w nastroju – powiedział oschle, wbijając łokieć między żebra modela, który zwinął się w agonalnym bólu. - Murasakibara-kun, proszę cię, oddaj mi go, zanim Akashi-kun wróci – spróbował ponownie, nie chcą by ktokolwiek oglądał jego „podniebną" walkę z kolegą z drużyny./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Szejk? Murasakibara, oddaj mu to, bo jak tu wpadnie zaraz ten sadysta, to będziemy musieli popieprzać wokół boiska do wieczora... - Atsushi, zmierzył Aomine jednym, pojedynczym spojrzeniem, wyrażającym tylko i wyłącznie pogardę. Prychnął i wrócił do przekomarzania się z Kuroko. Nie przyznałby się do tego, ale uwielbiał dokuczać mu w taki sposób./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Ty cholerny!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Aomine, uspokój się – zimny, opanowany głos Midorimy, zdawał się jedynie pogarszać sytuację, ale przy okazji odciągnął uwagę od Kuroko i jego małego problemu./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Następnym razem weź truskawkowy – poprosił Murasakibara./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Waniliowe są najlepsze – oświadczył, ze zrezygnowaniem zbierając swoje ubrania z parkietu. Odgłos siorbania jasno wskazywał, że pewnie nic już nie zostało z jego ulubionego napoju. A mógł się zadowolić Pocari, albo wypić szejka, zanim wszedł na salę./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Kuro-chin – Kuroko, odwrócił się w stronę Murasakibary, pozwalając by ten, położył swoją dużą dłoń na jego głowie i poczochrał jego włosy. - Oddaje – powiedział, wpychając mu do rąk pojemnik po waniliowej słodyczy. Raczej z przyzwyczajenia i głupiej nadziei, niż prawdziwej wiary, wziął do ust słomkę i pociągnął z jeszcze większym rozczarowaniem stwierdzając, że nie został ani jeden łyk. Zadarł głowę ku górze, aby jakoś zbesztać chłopaka, który nakrył jego usta swoimi, nim zdołał się odezwać./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" Leniwie słodki pocałunek, smakował jego ulubioną wanilią, którą poczuł, dzięki koniuszkowi języka, obrysowującego kontur jego warg i wkradającego się do jego wnętrza bez zastanowienia. I tak szybko, jak nuta słodyczy dosięgnęła jego podniebienia, a prężny, chaotyczny prąd dreszczy, przespacerował się po jego skórze, tak szybko to wszystko zniknęło, gdy Murasakibara, odsunął się od niego, prostując i przeciągając, ziewając przy tym./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Murasakibara-kun, i tak kupię waniliowy następnym razem – zapowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Niezadowolony chłopak, nadął policzki./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" - Sknera./div 


End file.
